


Control

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Series: Pushing the limit [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: Touka had always wanted to see Ken pushed to his limits. He always touches her gently, kindly -- but she’s not ashamed to admit that she wants more. She wants something rougher.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> We just wanted to write more trash.

“You’re going to attend the strategy meeting?”

 

Ken blinks, watching as Touka slowly puts her clothing back on. She hadn’t shown much interest in going to the meetings before, saying that they sounded “boring.” She hadn’t attended a single one in the months since they had first taken up residence in the sprawling tunnels of the 24th ward. He sees her lips quirk as she slides her panties back on -- and he can’t help but let his eyes linger for longer than what was necessary. Ah, those were the panties that he had gotten her on his last trip to his surface. They looked quite good even if he had gotten them a size too small --

  
“Is that a problem?”

  
“Huh?” He asks, startled, eyes moving from her ass back to her eyes. She’s smirking at him, picking up the rest of her clothes from the floor. She looks at him knowingly and he flushes -- she really didn’t miss anything, did she? “I said -- is it a problem for me to attend the meeting?”

  
“N-No,” he says, eyes now drawn to the mole on her breast, still exposed. “That’s fine,” Really, anything that she wanted was more than fine. She was more than qualified to attend and offer her thoughts. Honestly, she’s probably _more_ qualified than some of the other ghouls from aogiri who continuously attended.

 

Ken leans back on his cot, watching as she puts her bra on, and slides her sheer black tights up her legs and thighs. It’s still difficult to believe that he’s here -- sitting as he watches Touka get dressed. Even better that he was allowed to look -- and allowed to touch, whenever he wanted --

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting dressed too?” She was buttoning up her shirt and sliding on her shorts.

  
“R-Right!”

 

\--

 

Even though they no longer had access to the comfy chairs and heated rooms of the surface world, he made sure that everyone who attended was included in the strategy meetings. It was a matter of survival after all; some of these people had probably experienced many atrocities in their lifetime, both before and after Aogiri, bringing with them new insight, new tactics in order to survive another day.

 

He wanted to make sure he could utilize it all and if they came up with strategies together, there would be no scenario unaccounted for.

 

For now, at least, he felt more like their rebellion was crawling rather than soaring. He had to think of everything -- protecting the base, making sure everyone was fed and taken care of. It was very difficult to keep track of everything and he sure felt it in his body at the end of every day.

 

Luckily, today he was in a much better mood as the room fills up with more and more Goat members and he averts his eyes from Touka, smile still on his lips as he addresses everyone’s concerns and they draw up a plan to gather more supplies and sustenance.

 

Touka looks as bored as ever, doodling on a piece of paper with a pencil and ignoring Nishiki when he starts nagging at her for wasting perfectly good supplies.

 

 _Oh well,_ he thinks, at least she was here, for his own peace of mind.

 

A part of him had already known Touka wasn’t too keen on this fighting or this war that humans and ghouls are engaged in under Kichimura Washuu’s CCG. She had told him so point blank during their most intimate moments.

 

 _“Sometimes it’s just enough to live with what we have_ ,” _Then, her gaze falls on him,_ _“Does it make you angry that I think this way?”_

 

It doesn’t. Not even a little bit. In fact, that’s how he thinks too, as selfish as that was.

  
  
He knew that he could not afford to think this way as the One Eyed King though.

 

He takes a deep, steadying breath as he sits directly across from Touka. As though sensing his discomfort, she looks up at him, and smiles reassuringly, and he’s able to release the breath that he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. How did she do that? Make everything seem as though it were okay? And make him believe it?

 

“We need to discuss provisions,” Ken begins, “Nishiki-senpai, can you give us an estimate on the amount of rations that we currently have?”  
  
Nishiki grimaces from his spot leaning against a nearby wall to the left of him. “Honestly? Not much,” he says. “We only have enough to last for the next two weeks and that’s only if we ration them to the children. There’s not enough for any of the adults to eat. We went through the last of them yesterday.”

 

A hush falls across the room, and even he has a hard time coming up with something to say.

 

How long can they continue this way? Starvation for ghouls was an absolute hell. It was only a matter of time before they turned on each other, right? _Can I even prevent that?_

 

“What about cutting the meat that we do have into cubes?” Touka suddenly asks, and he jumps, looking at her. “The manager, I mean -- Yoshimura-san. He used to do that when this guy was uncomfortable eating meat,” she continues, still doodling on her paper. It was littered with all kinds of bunnies of different sizes.

 

“It’s gonna suck, but it at least curbs hunger -- and everyone can eat.”

 

His eyes widen. He -- he hadn’t even thought about that --

 

Tsukiyama claps, _“Magnifique!_ That is a wonderful idea! That can also make the food that we do have last longer!”

 

Smiles of relief break out across the room, and even he can’t help but feel relieved.

 

A solution. Finally -- something that makes their predicament seem less dire. He offers Touka a small smile before moving onto the next point.

 

“Thank you, Touka-chan,” he says quietly, “Yomo-san? Do you think that you can assemble Naki and the other white suits to begin cutting up the meat?”

 

Yomo nods, “Right away,” he answers, standing and leaving. He was a man of few words, but always dependable. Touka watches him leave, her own smile growing.

 

_What would I do without you?_

 

The air in the room is lighter, less stifling as he continues onto the next point, “Right -- then we’ll have to next discuss the our next excursion to the surface, or order to search for any surviv - _Ah!”_ His words suddenly jumble together as he feels something firm and smooth brush against his thigh.

 

Another hush falls across the room, everyone growing tense at his yell. He lifts his gaze to hers in a manner of panic and she just averts her eyes with a small tilt of her head.  
  
“I-It’s okay!” He assures everyone “I - I - I just got a headache,” he smiles nervously to lighten up the situation, “we can continue.” Everyone around the room exchanges glances and Touka rests her tights clad foot on his lap, biting the inside of her cheek to not give herself away.

 

So he can think on the spot and lie, he’s grown quite a bit. She’s sure that the boy she had first met all of those years ago would have given them away.

 

His brows knit together in concentration, or so it seems to everyone as Touka slowly strokes the back of her toes against his crotch in a coy manner. Her face betraying nothing at all.

 

_What is she --_

 

She raises a brow as he looks right at her while Nishiki speaks to the group, as if to ask why. But he knows why she would be doing this -- she always knew what he needed after all.

 

 _You need to relax._ Her toes pet over his stirring tent slowly, in an amicable fashion, the ball of her foot massaging the inside of his thighs as she lifts her other leg up to do the same. His eyes widen and for a moment, she’s afraid he was about to give them away when he reaches under the table but it was only to keep her feet from sliding off his lap.

 

She ducks her head with a grin.

 

While they’re too busy with their activities, neither really pay any real attention to the discussion taking place inside the room. How Shuu and Nishiki had agreed that the less routined their sweeps for survivors are the better it would benefit the group. They still had to keep their location a secret from the CCG after all and holding any real pattern in their visit up to the surface would alert doves to scour the areas of several Wards for them.

 

“So maybe next Friday we can go up there, gather supplies and keep a lookout for any survivors we can bring down here.” Nishiki suggests, turning back to Ken when everyone else had agreed with this plan.

 

But Ken was _way_ too focused on something at the center of the table.

 

“Oi! Kaneki!” He snaps his fingers in front of the King’s face to draw him back to reality.

 

Touka stills her feet on the base of his throbbing length, looking at him with an expression of innocent concern, like she had just not been nursing his swollen cock with her touch.

 

“S-Sorry,” Ken rubbed his chin, laughing sheepishly. “I think I’m just not feeling well today.”

  
  
Shuu gives a look of concern and shares another look with Nishiki. “Then perhaps it is time to adjourn the meeting, no?” He did not want to endanger his King’s health after all. Nishiki’s eyes narrow, between both Ken and Touka, as if he had realized something in that genius head of his, but had no real proof to back it up.

  
  
“Yeah… we got more than enough done.”

 

Ken dismisses apologizes and dismisses everyone.

  
  
“Tomorrow morning, we can hold another strategy meeting, it won’t be necessary for everyone to attend. Just Nishio-senpai and Tsukiyama-san would be enough. I’ll ask Yomo-san if he would like to sit in too.”

  
The men all agree as they gather at the doorway of the room, ghouls filing out to return to their leisurely day of doing miniscule things to pass the time underground.

  
  
Touka walks ahead of the trio at the door after slipping her flats back on. A smirk lights up her face as she feels Ken’s gaze on her back. It was _intense._

 

Oh, someone was quite frustrated, weren’t they?

 

 _Come and get me then,_ she thinks, deeply amused. She walks ahead, down one of the more secluded tunnels in the ward, being sure to make an obvious show of exactly where she was going.  
  
\--  
  
She’s walking for about ten minutes when she’s struck by the feeling of being watched. Well, not _watched_. It was more like the feeling of being caught in the cross hairs of a fearsome predator. She had felt this before -- many times, though Touka isn’t the slightest bit afraid. Even as her heartbeat quickens and the inside of her belly seems to balloon with the fluttering of hundreds of small butterfly wings. No one lived this deep within the ward.

  
  
They would be completely alone.

  
  
She isn’t surprised when he’s finally caught up to her, tugging her into one of the open cells and pressing her against the cool concrete wall. Ken knew the ward even better than she did, often scouting deeper and deeper when he needed time to think. Of course he would know a shortcut to cut her off. She smiles impishly up at him, not even shrinking from the intensity of the game.

  
“What did you think you were doing earlier?” He asks, voice soft. “Is that the only reason you came to the meeting?” His hands smooth down from her arms to her waist. It’s the first time that he’s touched her so boldly, without asking first and she _loves_ it.

 

“Not the only reason,” she gasps as he reaches under her shirt and touches her skin with too-warm hands. “I helped with the food shortage, right?”

  
  
He grunts, breathing heavily as he crushes her body against his. She can feel every ridge and muscle through his clothes, even how hard he’s grown through his slacks. Had he been like this since she had left him in the strategy room? Straining and full of need?

 

She smiles, she had always wanted to see Ken pushed to his limits. He always touches her gently, kindly -- but she’s not ashamed to admit that she wants more.

 

Something _rougher._

 

She bites her lips, belly clenching at the thought of letting him have all the control -- no, letting him take all the control for once. He normally took charge after they begin things but often she found herself wondering what it might be like to let him really take control and not guide him to it.

 

She had a feeling she was about to find out.

 

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Touka-chan. What if someone saw?” His words are murmured breathily against her ear as he presses his warm hands under her ass and lifts her up against the concrete wall. She wraps her legs around his waist and shivers when his hard tent brushes against her beneath the flimsy material of her linen shorts.

  
Her mouth was watering from the promise of being one with him again.

  
  
“But nobody did,” She counters, ghosting kisses up his jaw once she’s stopped from making another mark on her neck. “And I don’t remember you complaining, you were the one who lifted my legs onto your lap, remember?”

  
  
She smirks as his frown deepens. Like he thought he could win in a game of cheekiness against her.

 

“So --” She teases, kissing the corner of his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Am I about to be punished for being a bad girl?”

 

She had planned all of this. He doesn’t know why he was surprised, Touka could be very conniving when she wanted to be.

 

Her plan had definitely worked, given how he knew that neither of them were going to leave this room today without having their fill.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He murmurs against her lips, dipping his tongue in between them gap of her lips, wetting them excessively but never giving her more than the slightest of contact. She shudders -- as if she’s in pain from the proximity of _almost,_  he had not kissed her.

 

She tries to initiate another one, only to be rebuffed by his hand burying in her soft locks and tilting her head back so he can kiss down her chin, suck on the patch of skin right under it that made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

 

How had he learned everything about her body so quickly? Her thighs were already shaking, trying to rub together from his actions.

 

His body being pressed up against her prevents that, she’s only able to rub right against him and bend to his will as he slowly begins to unbutton her shirt, peel it down her shoulders and let it fall under them.

  
Her breasts are soft -- had they gotten bigger or was that just his own imagination? -- he massages them softly, watching her hazy eyed gaze roll to a close. The flush turning warmer under her skin as he skims his hands down her sides and back up to unclip her bra.

 

Thank goodness it wasn’t the one with the clasp in the front.

 

That had been embarrassing last time.

 

She moans loudly, grateful that there was no need to stifle herself as her bra falls to the ground. Ken is quick, lifting her up by her ass so that she sat higher against the wall. His lips find one of her nipples, sucking hard enough for her to take her breath away. Close -- but not enough. “Harder,” she gasps.

  
Her moans turn into a sharp squeal, when he bites down.

  
  
“Like that?” He asks, and her answer is her frantically trying to rut against him. She isn’t pressed against his tent anymore, but his abs provided the friction that she needs well enough. Touka grasps his shirt, practically ripping it off of him, sending the buttons of the high collared button-down flying everywhere.

  
He doesn’t seem to care as he moves to also nibble and suck at her other neglected nipple. He groans her name before setting her down on the floor.

 

She gives him a bemused look as her feet touch the ground.

 

“What --?”

 

“Brace the wall,” he orders, eyes dark as he begins to undo the buttons on his slacks.

  
  
_Oh._

 

She didn’t often see the same King that everyone else did in the underground. He was Kaneki -- and there was nothing more to it than that. But now, she can definitely understand what others must see when they looked at him.

 

She doesn’t seem to move quickly enough for him as he grabs her arm and turns her around, pushing her back against the wall. She moans in delight, and rubs her ass against his cock as he presses hard against her. She is all too eager to push her shorts, tights and panties down her thighs, but she isn’t even able to get them off all of the way before Ken grabs both of her wrists and pins the against the wall.

 

 _Fuck yes,_ she thinks, eyes hazy as she feels him rub his cock up and down her slit from behind. It’s already wet, just like she is.

 

His groan is guttural.

  
  
“W-Were you like this before?” He asks, “During the meeting, too?” It takes her a moment to realize what he means. Then, she grins slyly.

  
  
“You mean wet? Of course I was.”

 

And then, no words were necessary as he thrusts forward and buries himself inside.

 

Her lips part, nails dragging down the wall at the sudden intrusion. Oh, they had never done it like this before. Not from behind -- but somehow it felt more intense. She could feel the stretch as she struggles to accommodate his length, and feel him so deeply that she almost sees stars when he finally bottoms out.

 

The sigh she releases is somewhere between a whimper and a mewl, noises Ken had become quite accustomed to. Looking forward to the times when he can make her react like this and knowing that all of this is just for him.

 

She was squeezing around him so nicely, it took everything inside of him to not slide out and slam back in. But he decided he would wait and let her get used to him from this angle, knowing that the end result will be quite fruitful.

  
Ultimately, it is Touka who grows impatient first; shimming herself against him with a low groan, gripping the hand of his that holds her hips hard enough to bruise.

  
  
“C-Come on!” She whimpers when he shifts the slightest, her nails biting crescents into his wrist. “Move...”

 

He wants to. Oh, did he want to give her exactly what the two of them wanted but he couldn’t help some of his unsavory feelings seep out.

  
  
He wanted to see how she would react if he complied with her words in the slowest possible way, just to drag out that soft side of her. The one, she only allows him to see some of the time.

 

His grip on her hips tighten again as he slides himself out of her with a pleasant shudder and then thrust back in slowly, watching how she slides down his cock until he was buried.

  
  
“T-This is not what I meant by moving,” She pants, looking over her shoulder at him with a glare.

 

_How scary._

 

He grins, doing the same thing again, making sure that she felt him in the deepest part of her, the head of his cock nudging at the spot inside of her that leaves her keening. He only briefly acknowledges it though, letting himself slide back out and his cock run against her slick folds teasingly.

 

“Isn’t this what you want?” He leans down to kiss the shell of her ear. “Is there -- something that I’m not doing?”

 

He fucking knows! Asshole!

 

“Tell me what you want, Touka-chan,” His length slides against her folds again, the head brushing her clit with enough fervor that she almost lets down her pride and comply.

 

_Almost._

 

“Come on,” she urges, this time trying to move her hips, she feels his cock sliding in between her ass, all slick with her as she attempts to entice him. She hears him hiss, before he grabs her hips hard enough to bruise in order to still her. He leans against her, and his lips brush over her ear.

  
  
“You did all of this and you can’t ask nicely?”

 

She shivers, growing wetter, warmer from the playfulness of his tone. Was this even the same person?

 

Well -- this was what she wanted, wasn’t it?

 

She looks back, over her shoulder, eyes half-lidded and heavy. ” _Please,”_ she moans demurely, and her submission is enough to cause the thin thread of control within him to snap.

 

She can’t catch her breath as he pushes inside of her, well -- more like, _slams_ inside of her. Touka convulses, thighs trembling as the searing heat spreads from her belly, racing through her veins. He doesn’t stop, however, and seems to push hard, hands squeezing her hips in order to bring her back towards him again and again.

  
Or was she also moving against him?

 

“Kaneki!” She cries, nails digging into the concrete. She can feel her nails break as he fucks her, hard and deep. This wasn’t gentle at all.

 

Their moans seem to grow louder and louder -- the cell that they are in reverberating with the sound of slick skin hitting skin. She can _hear_ how wet she is, but she had long since stopped being flustered at the evidence of her desire. And it seemed -- neither was Ken.

 

His fingers thresh through her hair, entangling and tugging as he pulls her back against him. Vaguely, she’s aware that this grip on her is the only thing keeping her from losing her balance and toppling onto the floor.

 

She presses her cheek to the back of her palm that had been resting against the wall, unable to do anything but match his pace and stave off the impending release brewing in the depths of her stomach.

 

“T-Touka,” He grunts, pressing a clumsy kiss to her ear. “I’m so close.”

 

The admission brings a bit of clench to her stomach, tightening around his cock as he fucks her harder, seemingly not caring even if someone heard them. It had never been this intense before and now Touka was afraid she would never want something tamer ever again.

 

“Go ahead,” She gasps, feeling his rhythm rapidly lose its fluid finesse as he clumsily pounds into her. Neither of them cared anymore, anyway -- all that mattered was the release they were chasing and achieving it together.

  
One of the hands around her hips loosens and slides down between her legs to circle her clit with the pad of his thumb.

 

That’s what makes all the difference as her whole body begins to quake, she buries her gasping mouth on the inner side of her arm as he grunts harder, practically moving her with him as she cums. He doesn’t hold back, moving to pull out and finish but she quickly stops him. Her hand holding onto one of his hips to keep him in place.

  
“No! I-Inside!”

 

He can’t refuse her -- not when she gives him that teary eyed look that begs for him to go for it.

 

He sinks in one last time, burying himself all of the way as he releases inside of her. He groans, arms wrapping tightly around her. His grip is tight -- hard, and they are both left panting in the aftermath.

 

She’s never been more happy to barely feel her legs.

  
  
“Wow,” she she says when she can finally speak again, hazy as her eyes slide closed. His release is warm inside of her, and she can feel it dripping out, but she doesn’t mind. “Can it be like that every time?”

 

Ken laughs, loud and disbelieving. “You’re -- you’re really too much,” he says, before tugging her over to the cot at the far end of the cell. She flops against him as they both fall to the bed, giggling. “A-Are you really okay, though? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

 

He gasps when she cups his cheeks. “Kaneki,” she says seriously.

 

He pales, “U-Uh?”

 

“If you don’t fuck me like that _every_ single time,” she says, “Then I’m going to kill you.”

 

He stares at her, before laughing again, the sound of it filling the cell.

 

“Roger that.”


End file.
